Predatory
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: Anna fell asleep and Elsa's not impressed. One-shot, possibly more, we'll see. Elsanna. Icest. DL;DR.


Hey everyone, Horror here again with another one-shot. Playing around with a different side of Anna and Elsa's relationship here, and seeing where I can take it. Just dabbling mind you, but I might do more with this later. Let me know what you guys think, as always.

Back to working on the multi-chaptered fics and a few other prompts. More Elsanna goodness from yours truly ahead!

I don't own Frozen, Disney does, _yadda yadda._

* * *

**- Predatory -**

_Elsanna one-shot_

Rated: M

* * *

Anna turned over in her bed, out stretching her arm, while her fingers fumbled in the empty space beside her. Slowly, the Princess stirred awake, blinking blearily while her brow knit in confusion. That space had been occupied by _something_, her tired mind recounted, though now the space was vacant. This was all very perplexing to a semi-conscious Anna.

She turned her head, looking at the unoccupied section of the bed, and needing to squint her eyes in the dim light of the room. It was still quite dark out, and overcast, so very little light filtered into the room through the small crack between the massive burgundy coloured curtains.

The redhead tried to think; _what time was it_? She remembered it being a few hours after sunset when she was ushered to her bed. '_Ushered'. By whom? _Someone did indeed escort her there earlier that night, but her mind was still fogged by her sleepiness, and her memories were warped and clouded.

"_Hng_," Anna groaned, shaking her head a bit, the messy mane that was her freed strawberry blonde hair moved as she did, and her eyes turned up to the ceiling. She focused, eyes narrowing, and her gaze still. She remembered hands on her shoulders, guiding her up the grand staircase towards her room – something caught her eye suddenly, glistening in the lightest stream of pale moonlight. She stared, making out the vaguest shape of a snowflake; it looked crystal, expensive, and handcrafted. She certainly never hung anything like that on her ceiling.

_This wasn't her room_.

"Elsa…?" She murmured; that's right, the hands on her shoulders, they felt cool. It was Elsa who had escorted Anna to her room. But they never made it all the way.

Flashes of fervent deeds flickered in the Princess' memory; she remembered pushing her sister up against the wall, forcing her back against the cold stone, and attacking her delicate neck with her own lips. She remembered the groping, her hands on Elsa and Elsa's hands on her; she remembered struggling with the knob of the nearest door – which happened to be Elsa's room, apparently – and the redhead recalled tumbling in once they managed it open.

Unfortunately, for both girls, it was only a sudden spur of the moment – _a sort of second wind_ – as Anna had been so fatigued by the days earlier events that the moment Elsa had her pinned against the bed the Princess had fallen asleep, much to the Queen's chagrin.

"Elsa!" Anna breathed, wakefulness coming in full force as the redhead's mind cleared and full consciousness overtook her. The empty space in the bed had been where the defeated Queen had plopped herself after her baby sister left her hanging. _Mind you it was empty now, so where was her sister_?

The Princess shot upright, sitting amidst the pool of tussled sheets and tossed blankets, with her eyes scanning the room. She felt a sudden chill, like a small gust of cold air, as it brushed over her bare legs and arms; it seemed that, since her sister had fallen asleep, Elsa had removed her day clothes and dressed in her a nightgown. _Considerate as she was_.

"E-Elsa…?" Anna tried again, her voice quivering, which sounded all the more enticing to the hidden figure in the room. The shuffling of footsteps caught Anna's attention and she turned her head towards the source, seeing the faintest outline of another person in the minimal light of the room. "Th-That better be you, Elsa, or I swear I'll scream at the top of my lungs." The Princess warned.

The figure moved, stepped forward, and the vague outline slowly entered the Princess' vision. She could see contours as the figure sauntered towards her, the sashaying of hips catching her eye.

"I knew it was you," Anna grinned, though the expression left her lips when Elsa's stepped fully into the only stream of light entering the room; "Elsa?" The Princess repeated, realizing she'd said her sister's name a number of times already, but it really felt so nice to say it while actually seeing her standing there. "Why aren't you saying anything? Are you mad I fell asleep? 'Cause, you know, I'm sorry–I mean, I didn't do it on purpose or anything, it just happened; I was tired, but I'm not now if that…" The Princess blinked. "If that…, uhm…, mat_ters…_" Anna trailed off, unnerved somewhat by the silent stare of her older sister.

Elsa peered at her sister through the cloak of darkness, though she was now partially visible, and the look in her cold eyes caused the younger of the two to shiver again. She had seen that look before, _somewhere_, but again she couldn't place it. When Elsa took a step forward Anna jumped a little, grabbing blindly for the blankets with her hands without breaking eye contact. "What are you planning?" The Princess attempted to demand, but the slight concern in her voice betrayed her. Elsa remained silent, and instead took a few more steps towards the edge of her bed.

Her eyes narrowed on Anna, roaming over her body. The redhead shook like a leaf; something about the look seemed so familiar, and she was racking her brain to find the answer. Elsa then moved forward, her knees now on the bed, and her gaze piercing Anna's body. She could practically feel the intensity of the stare. It was deep, holding…, _almost predatory_.

_Wait…_

A sudden moment of clarity.

_That was it! That was where she'd seen it before!_

That stare conveyed one thing and one thing only: hunger. She had seen that ravenous look in the eyes of the wolves that had attacked her that night on Kristoff's sled. And just like those wolves, Elsa stalked forward, ready to pounce. Now Anna was shaking again, but this time from excitement, eagerly awaiting the _attack_. The Queen approached her, moving gracefully as she did, until she was looming above Anna who had been forced back against the mountain of pillows.

"I may smell like it, but I'm not chocolate," Anna teased, laughing, albeit nervously, "so don't think you can gobble me up…" Elsa smirked suddenly, and the room dropped in temperature a few degrees. The Princess trembled.

It was a matter of seconds before Elsa's cold lips found Anna's exposed neck; the Queen nipped and licked hungrily at the delicate sun kissed skin of her sister's throat. The redhead swallowed a moan and shifted under Elsa, reaching up and grabbing fistfuls of her sister's nightgown, tugging on it.

The small flicks of her royal tongue soon became slow strokes, licking long stripes along the column of Anna's neck, tasting her. A mewl escaped the Princess, which in turn only served to spur the Queen on. She nipped a few more times, grazing her teeth against Anna's freckled flesh, before biting down on the junction between the base of the redhead's neck and her shoulder. The Princess had to bite her lip to stifle a cry.

Elsa's hands made quick work of rolling up her sister's light nightgown, balling it all up just above her petite chest, and exposing her sister's bare skin to the cold room. Her nerves stood on end, chilled, and made all the more sensitive by the temperature; and this made it all the more fun for the Queen to tease her younger sister with her mouth. Elsa's lips roamed upwards, sucking gently at Anna's neck, leaving small marks of claim as she did, which Anna would need to cover with a high collar in the morning.

"E-Elsaaa–a_hh_…" Anna whined high in her throat, clenching her fists in her sister's nightwear tightly, her knuckles blanching. Elsa remained silent, diligently working on the task at hand. She continued to nibble her way up, pausing to show the redhead's jaw some attention before biting at her cheek. Anna closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of her sister's lips and teeth to her skin. A few nips to the right found Anna's lips, which the Queen teased mercilessly with her tongue. Arendelle's Princess could feel the icy cold breath of her elder sister wafting over her reddened cheeks, and she opened a single eye ever so slightly only to be taken aback by the intense stare of the Queen.

A small whimper was all that escaped Anna before a wicked and devious smirk spread over Elsa's rosy lips. It was the sort of look Anna had seen once or twice before, and it usually led to something _terribly naughty_. The platinum blonde suddenly shifted backwards, straddling Anna's hips while she reached down, grasping the lacy ends of her own nightgown. Swiftly, she pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Anna blushed deeply and turned her eyes quickly to her sister's face, not wanting to stare.

"Wh-What are you doing?" The redhead asked hesitantly. Another smirk was all the reply she received.

Elsa moved, propping herself up on her knees, and began to slide her hands down along the contours of her lithe feminine body. She reached her hips and teased the edges of her panties, putting on a little show for her baby sister. Despite her resolve, Anna's eyes immediately glued to Elsa's dainty hands, while biting the inside of her cheek as she stared. Elsa simply continued the show; first propping herself up on her knees, then hooking her thumbs inside the waistband, and then proceeding to slide the lacy fabric down off her hips. Anna's breathing was growing increasingly more ragged as she panted, eyes glazing over with lustful desire.

It wasn't long until Elsa was nude, having shifted enough to slip her panties off and toss them aside, quickly returning to her sister. Anna hissed softly as cool fingers grazed along her sides, hips and along her thighs; the Queen was mindful to make her touch cold enough to excite, but not so much as to actually harm. _Elsa was always careful like that_. Anna suddenly felt a tug at her panties, and soon they were sliding down her legs and off completely, tossed aside much like the previous articles of clothing that were no longer desired.

No time was wasted by the Princess, her legs quickly spread, wordlessly inviting whatever the Queen had in mind for her. Elsa chuckled softly, amused. She loved having such an eager Anna to play with. Her desire for her sister bubbled in her stomach, moving south and pooling between her legs; she grew steadily more aroused as the scent of her sister reached her, and her lustful hunger intensified.

"E-Elsa…?" Anna whispered, her eyes narrowing. "What are you sta––ah_hh_!" The Princess threw her head back and bucked her hips upwards, reacting to the sudden presence of her sister's mouth against her moist womanhood, feeling the royal tongue darting out and lapping at her wetness with fervent edacity_. Elsa certainly was hungry_. The Queen's hands found Anna's outer thighs, gripping hold, while her head buried down into her sister's damp sex.

A string of moans and breathy gasps escaped the Princess' lips, accompanied by the lewd wet sounds of her sister's suckling and licking down below, which drifted between them. The sounds never escaped the room, however, seeing how thick and reinforced the walls of Elsa's bedroom were (for safety reasons, of course). The younger of the two shuddered, her muscles tensing rhythmically as she neared her edge, having been thoroughly worked over by the predatory Queen.

"E-Elsa… I'm going to–to…," Anna bit her lip, stifling a cry as she came hard, grinding herself up against her sister's face and riding out her orgasm. The Queen remained between her sister's legs as Anna slumped, panting, and clinging desperately to the sheets under them. Diligently, Elsa made quick work of licking her sister clean, before raising up and staring down at her.

Anna whimpered.

The look was still in her cold blue eyes. She wasn't done yet.

It didn't take much more than a second for Elsa to reposition herself; Anna blushed deeply, from ear to ear, and locked eyes with her sister above her. Elsa was practically straddling her face, leaning over and blocking nearly all light, while resting her hands against the headboard of the bed. The Princess knew what was coming, but it didn't stop her from asking.

"What are you plann–_mmph_!" Anna words were muffled against her sister's very wet center, which ground against her mouth and chin, and soaked her face in her sister's fluids. A deep throaty growl slipped from the Queen, a haughty sort of noise, which elicited the right response from the younger of the two. Quickly, and passionately, Anna parted her lips and darted her tongue out. She lapped, breathlessly, at Elsa's grinding dampness.

It was the Queen's turn to toss her head back, her loose platinum blonde locks cascading over her shoulders and practically glittering in the pale moonlight which broke through the overcasting clouds. Her hips moved gently, rolling against Anna's mouth, while the redhead's hands took hold of the blonde's rear, keeping her place. The Princess devoured her prize with vehemence, lapping in long arbitrary strokes, which standardized quickly into strategic ones. First teasing the moist folds around the Queen's clit, and then attacking the nub directly.

Elsa's breath was uneven, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes long since fluttered closed. She rolled her hips, pressing into her sister's mouth, while bracing herself on the headboard. Her fingers dug into the fabric and from the indents sprouted a trail of frost. It tracked along the divides and designs in the plush, outlining and intensifying the usual subtly of the ornate ivy patterning. The frost moved down from there onto the pillows, then over the sheets, moving around their bodies and trapping them in place.

Anna simply moaned, pressing closer and licking with increased vigor. She lapped at her sister, matching the pace of Elsa's hip movements, and guiding her forwards more firmly with her hands on her sister's backside. The Queen bit her lip, stifling a number of small breathy moans before succumbing to her orgasm and crying out the only word she'd uttered in hours.

"_Anna!_"

With a very unflattering flop, the Queen slid off her sister and tumbled back into place at her side, panting softly. Anna turned her head and smiled weakly.

"Hey," She breathed, turning onto her side and placing her hand on Elsa's hip.

"Hello yourself." Elsa smiled back, her eyes having softened.

"Talking to me again, I see." Anna teased playfully while tucking her head under Elsa's chin and snuggling against her.

"For now." The Queen replied quickly, sliding her arms around her sister and pulling her close. "Just don't fall asleep on me again."

"I make no promises," Anna grinned, "this was just _too fun_."


End file.
